


i'll be there in the life to come

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates, kinda hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you call my name, i will run whether or not it’s tonight, or the life to come.(their dreams had never been normal.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i deleted the other version bc i wasn’t happy with it at first but then i decided to repost it hehe... i kinda just changed a few things + the title. hope u enjoy! :)
> 
> -
> 
> fic title: "life to come" by the killers.

Sasuke's dreams had always been... special.

They had started out as dreams about his family; he recognized his mom's pretty smile and warm hugs, his father's stern face and occasionally kind smiles, his brother's tired eyes and his fingers poking at the younger one's forehead.

Sometimes he even recognized his cousin's funny smile, and the voice of a long-haired girl yelling out his brother's name.

* * *

As he grew up, his dreams turned weird.

He dreamed of peculiar clothing, a house that was not his, a race against his brother in a forest, his own tiny hands holding strange knives, and a symbol.

He didn't think much of it; it was just his imagination after all.

* * *

A week after his eighth birthday, he had his first nightmare.

He never told anyone about it, but he had dreamed of the sound of bodies hitting the floor, hot blood painting the walls, warm tears pouring from his eyes, a sharp pain in his chest, and terror running through his body.

That night, with his stuffed dinosaur in hand and a weird feeling in his stomach, he crawled onto his parent's bed.

* * *

At 10, he dreamed of his feet dipped in an unfamiliar lake, the feeling of stares and the sound of low whispers behind his back, and for the first time, eyes as blue as the sky.

As usual, he ignored it all when he woke up.

* * *

At 12, he dreamed of sand, odd pink hair, anger, needles, exhaustion, ramen, a loud voice, a mixture of emotions, pride, lightning in his veins, fire in his throat, demonic eyes, explosions, a sharp pain in his arm, and cold rain pouring over his body.

He woke with a gasp, sweat drenching his pajamas, and the mental image of blond hair and sad blue eyes.

His brother suggested starting a dream journal. What a stupid idea. 

* * *

His sixteenth year of life had been the worst by far; and yes, it was because of his dreams.

The nightmares refused to stop, no matter how many drawings and notes he scribbled on his journal, no matter how many therapists tried to help him, no matter how many "ASMR, Best Sleep You'll Ever Have" videos he watched before bed.

He dreamed of an ache in his eyes, painful emptiness in his heart, lightning on his hands, black fire around him, thunder, sadness, fatigue, migraines, blindness, misery, sorrow, a moment of peace, the stars, the sunrise, drops of blood, a voice calling out his name...

He bolted awake, tears threatening to spill for whatever reason.

That was the last time he dreamed of soft blonde hair, warm hands, a comforting smile, and those piercing blue eyes.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_.

At 18, Sasuke took a trip with his family to New York City as a graduation gift.

It had been fun. The place was cold, lively, expensive and big. A little similar to Tokyo; both were large, concrete jungles after all.

"Sasuke, come on!" He heard his brother yell at him. They were taking a stroll through Central Park, enjoying one of their last days in the city. 

He placed his camera back into his backpack, and just as he was about to take a step, a body hit him from the side and knocked him down onto the ground.

_What the fuck_.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The voice was loud. Sasuke didn't answer, he didn't even look at the moron, still quite a bit in shock at the fall. "Dude, I'm really sorry. I was just jogging and I got distracted by my phone!" The guy kept rambling and apologizing. 

Sasuke stood up from the ground and wiped his hands clean on his jeans. He was about to give the fucking idiot a piece of his mind, but a gasp interrupted his thoughts.

He locked eyes with the boy, who was staring at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. 

The boy’s lips moved but Sasuke didn’t hear what he was saying, the loud voice drowned out by the ringing hammering his brain.

Sasuke frowned; he was going to say something, was definitely going to insult the idiot, but instead, his eyes widened, and a feeling akin to electricity ran through his body. 

He'd seen that face before.

He recognized the unruly hair. The weird scars on his cheeks. The eyes. 

Sasuke remembered the name. 


	2. uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto dreams of loneliness, sadness, loss, love, and pretty dark eyes.

When Naruto was three, a tiny little thing, he had his first nightmare.

There was an ache in his stomach. 

He never remembered it again.

* * *

When he was six, he dreamed of cold stares, the creaking of an old swing, and the bad taste of rotten milk. 

* * *

When he was eight, he dreamed of a mountain; it was probably too big for a little boy to climb all alone. There was also a quiet forest, and a lonely apartment. 

* * *

When he was ten, he dreamed of the sunset over a lake he'd never seen before. It was quite a beautiful sight. 

There was also a boy sitting all alone on the deck of the lake. He didn't look very happy.

* * *

Naruto didn't think his dreams were weird. 

Sometimes they felt a little too realistic, other times they bordered on ridiculous. 

Sometimes the feelings the dreams left in his heart were enough to make him cry.

But it was normal, common. At least that's what he thought.

* * *

On the day he turned twelve, he dreamed of Iruka, and a pool of blood staining his clothes. (His very strange clothes)

He woke with a gasp, and ran to his adoptive father's room as fast as he could. 

Iruka was alright, but maybe Naruto's dreams weren't normal after all. 

/

A week after that, he dreamed of sweet pink hair, ramen, a weird man with a mask, a tall boy with dark hair and pretty dark eyes, a strange foggy bridge, unbridled rage, a wild energy running through his body, bright red hair, a haunting forest, the warmth of sand, an aching loneliness, cold tears, heartbreak, a blinding explosion, and the devastation of failure. 

/

As he laid awake the following night, for some reason he couldn't get those sad dark eyes out of his mind.

* * *

He once dreamed of a man who looked like him; blue eyes, long golden hair, sympathetic eyes. He ruffled his hair and called him son. 

There was also a beautiful woman; gorgeous, mesmerizing red hair, loud and boisterous voice, embrace as warm as the sun. She held him close and thanked him.

That was a joke too cruel the universe pulled on him.

* * *

On the day of his 17th birthday, he dreamed of love.

It was extremely painful. His right arm hurt too much for some reason. 

But there was a peaceful feeling in his heart.

He remembered dreaming of the stars, the way they decorated the night sky. There was an ache in his bones, the remnant of a fight. 

He also remembered dreaming of those eyes, a name on the tip of his tongue, and a voice.

" _Shut it, you moron._ "

* * *

_**Epilogue**_.

_Embarrasssinggg._

That's the only thing his brain could come up with when he crashed into someone and knocked them to the floor.

"Oh my god." He muttered and quickly got on his feet. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

When the other boy, _the victim_ , didn't say anything, Naruto tried to explain - "Dude, I'm really sorry. I just- I was jogging and I got distracted by my phone!" It was the truth; don't try to change playlists while jogging. 

When the boy _finally_ stood up from the ground and wiped his hands on his jeans, Naruto looked at his face. And then, he locked eyes with him.

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuck.

Whatthefuck.

Words came out of his mouth, but he wasn't even thinking them through. 

He saw the frown decorate _the other's_ face. He saw his lips, his hair, his nose, and finally, _finally_ , his eyes.

Eyes that reminded him of sleepless nights and strange feelings.

And the missing piece of the puzzle; the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay that was it :)) so i made naruto's chapter shorter than sasuke's because that boy goes through so much stuff in canon that i don't even remember all of it. anyway, hope u enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, kudos r appreciated <3 also im thinking of writing a naruto pov but idk .....


End file.
